


Cooking with She-Ra

by Username_docx



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cooking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username_docx/pseuds/Username_docx
Summary: Catra and Adora realise that, for most of their lives, they had been deprived of any food that was not a Horde-issued, pre-packaged food slab. To discover the whole world of new food that they had been introduced to they decide to learn how to cook with the help of their friends, but they aren't all that good at it.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 14





	Cooking with She-Ra

As they walked into Brightmoon Castle's kitchen, Adora and Catra found Bow and Glimmer laying stuff out on the counter. It was rather early in the morning.  
"What are you doing?" Catra asked, yawning, "Why did you want us to come to the kitchen?"  
Glimmer looked over at Catra, who was holding hand with Adora.  
"Adora mentioned that you two didn't know how to cook, since Horde food wasn't really...all that nice." She said.  
"So Glimmer suggested that we could teach you!" Bow chimed in, looking very excited to share this skill of his with his friends.  
"Right, so today, since it's your first time making real food, we thought we do something easy, as a start"  
"This isn't my first time cooking; I helped make a pie once!" Adora said.  
"Didn't you end up with no pie, and a spaceship instead?" Catra teased.  
"Maybe I'll end up with a spaceship instead of you!" Adora exclaimed, laughing slightly at her own comeback.  
"You better not!" She said in reply.  
In the morning sun the kitchen almost glowed a light pink. All the chefs and kitchen staff that were usually there to prepare breakfast were no where to be seen. The kitchen featured one long island bench and then some counters behind that with two stove-tops and ovens built into them.  
On the kitchen counter were two small bowls, a whisk each and a carton of eggs. There were a couple pans sitting around the edge of the stove in different sizes. Bow took some butter, salt and cheese out if the cabinets and set it near the pans.  
"Today we are going to make some simple omelettes for breakfast. These are really easy to make, but we are here for you if you need help!" Bow said, gesturing for Catra and Adora to stand in front of the bowls.  
"So you want to start by cracking two eggs into the bowl, then whisking them until the yoke and whites are combined." He instructed. This wording would become something he would later regret.  
Adora took an egg out of the carton, inspected it, and threw it as hard as she could into the bowl. Shell and egg flew everywhere creating a large mess.  
"Adora, no!" Bow yelled.  
"I promise the head chef that we wouldn't make a mess…" The queen said slightly worried about having to explain why there was egg all over the kitchen.  
Catra tried a different approach to cracking the egg; by using a knife she had found in a draw.  
"Great idea Catra!" Adora said, pulling out her sword.  
"NO!!! This is NOT how you crack and egg!!" Bow yelled again, really surprised that he had to explain how to crack open an egg.  
"Well then, how do you want us to do it, Arrow Boy?" Catra said, knife still in hand.  
Bow picked up an egg and walked over to Catra, since her side of the kitchen was slightly less egg coated.  
"You have to do a little 'tap tap' on the side of the counter" He explained, demonstrating the said 'tap tap'. "Then, you find the crack you made and pick your thumbs here, and, open the egg." The egg slipped into the bowl and Bow threw away the shell.  
After removing the shell from her bowl and having a couple unsuccessful attempts where she cracked the egg too hard against the counter, Adora managed to get two eggs into her bowl. After watching her girlfriend, Catra managed to get her final egg in just one go.  
"Yay! You can crack eggs now." Glimmer said, semi-sarcastically. She was proud of her friends, but still amazed that they had no idea how to do even the simplest of food preparation. She had sat down in the corner of the room to watch, Bow was alot more skilled at cooking then she was, and a better teacher. Plus she didn't want to get egg on her clothes.  
"Ok, so next you need to whisk the egg." He paused, thinking about how they might try to do this without further instruction. "Just pick up the whisk, the tool next to the bowl, and stir in this motion." Bow demonstrated the way to move the whisk in the air so that Adora and Catra could both see. "You don't want to over whisk it, just enough so that it's the same colour all the way through."  
This time Adora and Catra worked out how to complete the step with little trouble.  
"Now you get to add salt or pepper, if you want it, to the egg."  
Once they had both added the desired amount of salt, and had had a warning from Glimmer about trying to taste the raw egg, which both had tried to do, they were ready to cook the egg.  
"We first have to light a small fire underneath the stove, I'll do that for you"  
"He worried that you'll burn the whole castle down, Catra." Adora said.  
"Maybe I should have tried that when I was with the Horde." Catra smiled.  
Bow stepped back from the stove and selected two identical shallow pans, handing one each to Adora and Catra.  
Bow explained how to grease the pan and who one would do so, and the girls followed his instructions well.  
"Looks like you two are already improving!" Glimmer yelled from the corner.  
Then they each slowly tipped the egg mixture into the pan and waited for it to cook.  
Bow handed them another tool, the spatula.  
"When one side of the omelette is done cooking, you need to flip it over using this, so that both sides are cooked." He explained.  
"How do we know when it's cooked on one side?" Adora asked.  
"You flip the corner up, so that you can see the underneath. If it's solid then it's cooked."  
Both girls had a look underneath.  
"I think mine's done on this side, I'll try to flip it over" Catra said. She picked up the omelette with the spatula and flipped it over. The omelette landed in the pan and broke into two parts.  
"Oh no, you broke it. It's ok, it will still taste good!" Bow said, trying to reassure her.  
Once they had both cooked their omelettes throughout, and had turned off the stoves, Bow showed them where to put the cheese so that it wouldn't all fall out when constructed. The omelettes were big enough so that everyone would get half of one for their breakfast, though, Catra wasn't so sure that Glimmer had earned half of her omelette. They cut the omelettes up and plated them, carrying the plates over to the table that Glimmer had set while they were cooking.  
"I wonder if this is any good" Catra said as she sat down.  
"It's bound to be better than any of those Horde food slabs that we used to eat" replied her girlfriend.  
Once everyone had a plate of egg, they started to eat.  
"This is actually really good, especially for your first time cooking!" Glimmer said.  
"I agree! Could have more salt in my opinion, and less, egg throwing, in the future though" Bow said, laughing.  
They all are their breakfast, talking about the day ahead, and the cleaning that they would have to then par take in. Both Catra and Adora were rather proud of themselves, and each other, and couldn't wait to cook again.


End file.
